Shadows
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: Zephyr doesn't know what the outside world holds, he doesn't know what he will encounter. But maybe he'll meet some new people, maybe he'll make friends. Or maybe it'll all come crashing down and he'll be the cause of it all. . . Rated T because of the violence. That is all.


_Silence._

It was so quiet, _why is it so quiet? _Zephyr lay down on the icy cold ground staring up at the star filled night. The full moon shining down on him bathing him in moonlight. For an odd reason, it felt good against his greyish, creamy colored skin. His black eyes didn't seem to hurt at staring at the bright moon.

_Why am I out here? _Zephyr moved his hand a little and felt something cold and flaky, he turned his head to the side and his hand was covered in snow. _How do I know that's what it is called? _Zephyr grabbed some snow and it was cold, very cold. It melted in the heat of his hand into water.

Zephyr turned his head to look up at the moon, it was so peaceful out here. So Quiet, nothing like in the darkness. The silent, fear filled darkness below were the moon light doesn't reach. Zephyr wanted to stay up here forever, laying down in the snow. _Snow, that sounds about right I guess. _

A small golden butterfly appeared in front of Zephyr, behind it was a trail of glowing golden dust. Zephyr stared at the butterfly, for some reason he reached out to touch it. He just wanted to feel it, but when his finger tips barely touched the golden wings, the beautiful butterfly was corrupted and black sand turned every single golden sand into a horrible black color. The butterfly was no longer a beautiful butterfly, but a large black sand bat that landed on Zephyr's chest.

_I should be scared. . Shouldn't I? _Zephyr looked at the bat, it gently touched his chest with its head and Zephyr gave a small smile. He reached out his hand and gently brushed it against the bat, the bat gave a small purr like noise and rested its head against Zephyr's hand.

_It's so soft, so gentle. . ._ The bat melted away into black dust and wrapped around Zephyr's arm, Zephyr didn't mind at all. The sand gently settled on his arm and blended in with his black sleeve.

Something started wrapped itself around Zephyr's ankle, and was slowly making its way up his leg. He didn't have time to see what it was before it gave a hard tug and then he was pulled, gaining speed and being whipped in the face by snow and cold air. He managed to turn onto his stomach and tried to grab anything to stop himself, but his hands just glided through the snow until he was pulled down into darkness and silence.

. . .

"Father, I just wanted-"

"Zephyr, I told you time and time again. You do _not _go outside when the moon is out!" A voice rang out in the darkness, Zephyr stood in the middle surrounded by darkness and pillars that were toppled over on each other and black rocks that were in the shape of spikes sticking out of the roof of the large cave.

"Father I didn't know-"

"You knew very well! And you disobeyed me, and you _know _what happens when you disobey me!" The voice rang out in the darkness, Zephyr's eyes went wide with fear. He tried to turn and run but a shadow wrapped around his wrists and ankles and pulled him to the ground, he lay flat on the ground with his arms and legs spread out.

"Father please!-" Another shadow wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from speaking any further. The shadows collected in front of Zephyr to form a man, a tall slender man with dark black hair and greyish creamy colored skin like Zephyr's. He wore a long black robe and his golden eyes shone like a snakes.

Zephyr tried to speak, but all that came out was muffled noises. Zephyr tried to get out of the bonds, but it was no use. The shadows wouldn't listen to him, they wouldn't obey him. All they did was laugh and whisper at him, Zephyr was afraid of what was going to happen. But he knew all too well the treatment he would be given.

. . .

"Maybe next time, you'll learn to listen." Zephyr lay on the cold hard ground of the dark cave, his arms and legs were scratched and bloody. His hands covered in black blood, he was weak and alone. His father was no help to him, but Zephyr knew that this was his fault.

_I should've just listened, but I don't know _why _I went outside. . ._ The Black sand flowed from his arm and formed back into the small bat that rested against Zephyr's cheek. Zephyr gave a small smile and a sigh, at least he still had the bat as a small friend.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Zephyr asked in a whisper, his throat was raw and burning from screaming earlier. All he could manage was a whisper that could barely be heard by his own ears.

The bat gave a small nod and rubbed his head against Zephyr's cheek in an affectionate way, Zephyr closed his eyes and just lay on the ground with his knees up to his chest. He didn't want to move, it hurt to much. He didn't want to leave, he would be hurt again.

_Maybe I should just go, father isn't pleased with me. And there's no point in being here. _Zephyr's eyes slowly opened and the bat was no longer there, while his eyes were closed it had turned back into sand and wrapped itself around his sleeve again.

"Tonight." Zephyr whispered and the sand on his arm moved a little, it was almost as if it was agreeing with him. But the shadows didn't want Zephyr to go, they slithered their way over to him and wrapped their selves around his arms and waist. Almost trying to keep him from going.

Zephyr pushed himself up into a sitting position and let the shadows wrap themselves around him, he saw them almost as pets more than just shadows. He held out his hand and let the shadow melt through his fingers.

"I'll be back, don't worry." Zephyr's whisper made the shadows whimper, they didn't want to see their master leave them. They wanted him to stay, they wanted him to stay with them in the darkness and silence. They didn't _want _him to go out into the moonlight were he was forbidden.

Zephyr stood up and forced the shadows off of him, they slithered back to where they came from and Zephyr turned towards were he had been dragged down there from, it must be a way out of here. Because he found it before, and that would be the same exit he would take this time.

He started over to the staircase, ignoring the shadows that brushed up against his legs and ankles, almost like pets begging their owner to stay. It was hard for him to see in the dark, he should've been used to it by now.

He came to a stair case and climbed up, using his hands to feel were the next step was. As he got higher and higher, a faint light came into few. It was white and it gave off a small radiant feeling inside Zephyr, but he didn't know what to call it.

_Oof! _Snow flew up around Zephyr as he landed face first into the icy cold snow that he had found earlier, he pushed himself up and stood. Wiping the snow off his black clothes he looked up into the sky, the moon wasn't were it was earlier. It was lower and dimmer.

_That's strange. Why is it like that? _Zephyr hadn't ever seen the moon so low before, it was almost like it was retreating at the sight of seeing him. He wanted it to come back, but it wasn't long before it had started disappearing under the high black outlines of the mountains.

_Ow! _Zephyr gave a jump and looked over to his right, there was a golden ray hitting his arm. And it burned, he followed the ray and finally looked up into the sky. A huge bright circle of light, far brighter than the moon was shining down on the earth. But this circle hurt to look at, he had to shield his eyes to protect them.

_Get out of the sun. _A voice in the back of his mind said, _Sun. Is that what the circle is called? _Zephyr decided to follow the words, he got out of the suns rays and into the shadows. Calling them to protect him from the harmful sun, using them as a sort of umbrella.

. . .

_Where am I? _Zephyr looked around, surrounded by nothing but snow and large snowy mountains and small snow hills. With no trees or shadow in sight. His shadow umbrella had melted away after the sun had fully come out, he was weak, tired, he couldn't go on anymore.

He still kept walking, trying to at least find a shadow. _Something, _to help him. But his legs gave out from under him and he fell face first into the snow covered ground.

He could hear nothing but silence, the wind slowly blowing and the snow moving along on top of each other. He thought it was so long before he heard the noise of footsteps crunching the snow, he tried to get up but his arms gave out and he fell back into the snow.

Arms slipped under him and grabbed hold of the side of his shirt and picked him up, he didn't get to see who was carrying him or where he was. The next thing he knew he was slowly rising higher and higher, leaving the ground and going into the sky. And then he fainted.

_Silence._

* * *

Author's Note: I've been deciding for a long time if I should write this story or not, and after I read an amazing Fanfic called "So Darkness I Became" I finally got enough courage to write this story.

For all of you who might be confused, Zephyr is _not _Jamie at all. He's 100% Original, I only got the idea from him by a picture I found on Deviantart and I can't remember the name. But the picture is the cover for this story :3.

I hope you comment and let me know what you think! Chapter 2 will be up in about a week or less~! Love you all and keep on being awesome :).

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


End file.
